


I like you

by justK



Series: KARD oneshots [1]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Bwoo, F/M, cause this ship needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: “You look beautiful.”“Thanks. You look good too, Big Matthew.”





	I like you

“Congratulations, fam!” Matthew exclaimed happily.

  
“We must celebrate,” Taehyung said. “We will drink until we pass out!”

  
“Yeah!” Everyone shouted.

  
“Let's go, Jiwoo-yah!” Somin said dragging her outside.

  
“What?”

  
“We must get prepared,” she explained.

  
“Oh, sure,” she then turned to the boys. “See you there!”

  
“In a while, Mochi,” replied Taehyung.

  
Jiwoo and Somin arrived to Jiwoo's apartment.

  
“You'll have to lend me something,” Somin said.

  
“Sure.”

  
They both wore a dress, Somin used a black one and made Jiwoo use a red one.

  
“But why?” Jiwoo asked.

  
“Because you'll look amazing, c'mon! We're late.”

  
Jiwoo growled and Somin laughed.

  
  
*

  
  
They arrived to the club soon, only to see from afar that the guys were already there.

  
Jiwoo catched the stare Taehyung was giving her friend and elbowed her. She turned confused to see te maknae.

  
“Go with Tae oppa,” she encouraged her. “You made me wear this dress for God knows what, now I'm making you go to him, he's devouring you, just look at him!” Jiwoo said so only Somin could hear.

  
“Jiwoo...” she complained.

  
“It's okay, go” she gestured with her hand. “We'll join to celebrate later anyways.”

  
Somin left reluctantly, though Jiwoo knew she was more than happy to go. She then turned to walk towards Matthew.

  
“Hello, oppa!” She greeted tenderly and got no answer. “Are you here?”

  
He seemed distant and distracted but came back to his senses when Jiwoo asked.

  
“Yeah,” he said and remained silent a couple of seconds as if thinking. “You look beautiful.”

  
Jiwoo felt taken aback and then felt warm going through her cheeks, she only hoped the lights covered it.

  
“Thanks,” she replied in a slightly sharper voice, she cleared . “You look good too, Big Matthew,” she said jokingly and he laughed.

 

  
*

 

  
“To our first tour!” Matthew said and raised his shot. “The first of many, I hope.”

  
They all drank the alcohol and laughed, at this moment it was when they could feel the atmosphere and the union.

  
“I'm happy I'm achieving this with you, guys,” Jiwoo said giving them one of the sweetest looks she ever gave.

  
“We make a good team,” Somin commented drinking from her vase. “I love you all!”

  
“Another round!” Taehyung said. “Were getting to affectionate here, but I love you too, fam.”

  
They went for another round.

  
“I think I'll pass out,” Somin laughed.

  
“Yeah,” Jiwoo agreed. “I'm starting to fell tipsy, but who cares!” She said and drank more.

  
“I'll take it,” Matthew said taking Somin's glass and sorbing the liquid.

  
“Yes, you can have all mine,” she said.

  
  
*

  
“Remind me, why did we come here?” Jiwoo asked as Taehyung was juggling to keep Somin in his arms.

  
“Because it was nearer,” Taehyung replied.

  
“I don't know your password,” she said.

  
“I don't know either,” Taehyung laughed. “I don't remember.”

  
“Agh! Great! And Matthew is dead in the floor, who can help us now?” She exclaimed dramatically.

  
“I'm alive still,” Matthew said trying to stand. Jiwoo rolled her eyes and helped him to his feet. “Thanks blondie.”

  
He introduced the code holding between Jiwoo and the wall. As soon as the door was open, Taehyung swirled past them.

  
“Sorry, but I need to take her inside before I pass out too,” he was already inside. “Help him to his room!”

  
“I don't have any other alternative,” she whispered. “C'mon.”

  
With difficulty she was able to drag him inside and to his door, a true fortune to have been there so many times.

  
“Go to your bed, you can certainly do that, right?” She asked. “I'm going to turn on the light.”

  
She heard the door closed abruptly and turned altered. A hand came to rest on her waist and almost hit her against the wall. She could feel Matthew's breath near her face, she put both hands on his chest to keep him away while turning her head to avoid him.

  
“Matthew, what are you doing?” She asked clearly struggling to push him away.

  
“You are beautiful, have I told you?” He purred in her ear.

  
She tensed and felt an strange current running through her.

  
“Yes,” she replied coldly. “You have.”

  
His hand pull her chin up and even through the darkness she could feel his penetrating gaze upon her and how she was slowly blushing.

  
“I like you...” he murmured.

  
She frowned and tried to puse him away again with no results.

The next thing she knew, he was kissing her. She didn't know whether to answer or push him away.

  
He clung her to him and somehow that made her react by running her hands down his neck. She let him kiss her and kissed him back.

  
But then she stopped.

  
“No,” she said firmly. “You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying.”

  
And she left the room.  


  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
They had been practicing till nightfall and when the manager came to say that it was already late and that they should leave, Jiwoo asked him if she could stay.

Despite the hard work and many hours of rehearsing, she still felt she was missing something, specially since she hurt her ankle after running with heels, she had missed some steps and even the ones she already knew were being difficult to execute.

  
“I was wondering if I could stay a little longer, I want to practice some steps I quite can't get yet,” she said.

  
“Of course, but remember don't be too hard on yourself, you are still recovering.”

  
Before the man could leave, Matthew spoke.

  
“I was wondering if I could stay too,” he said. “I can even help Jiwoo.”

  
The manager nodded.

  
“Maybe you could make sure she doesn't hurt herself more,” he passed the look from him to Jiwoo. “We wouldn't want that, right?”

  
She shook her head absent minded.

  
“Don't forget to lock up when you go.”

  
She could feel Somin's suspicious look on her, she never mentioned what happened between her and Matthew that night but she knew Somin suspected something, after all she was their friend and saw them interact everyday.

  
Taehyung and Somin said their goodbyes and left, not without first glancing at Matthew, a fact that Jiwoo did not overlook, although she did not understand either.

  
“What do you want to practice?” Matthew suddenly asked her.

  
“Everything,” she said in a tired voice tone.

  
“Oh Nana?” He asked.

  
“Sure.”

  
To be honest, she felt uncomfortable, it was a terrible coincidence that Matthew was her dance partner, there were certain steps in the choreography that were making her feel awkward.

  
“I know what your problem is,” he said after a while.

  
“And that is...?” She breathed heavily already tired.

  
“You're too tense,” he came closer and put his hands on her shoulders, unconsciously she tensed, that was unexpected.

  
She decided that maybe it was an opportunity to make things go as before.

  
She ended up relaxing under his touch and closing her eyes as his hands massaged her back.

  
“Just relax...” he said against her ear and damn, his accent was going to drive her crazy.

  
His hands were all over her and she could do anything but enjoy.

  
“You don't know how hard it is to stay away from you,” he purred in her neck. She slightly pulled away.

  
She stepped back, but he stopped her by placing a firm and demanding hand on her waist to bring her closer, instinctively she placed both hands in his chest to avoid colliding with his body.

  
“What are you doing?” She asked, putting her head to one side while keeping her eyes down, not wanting to give in to the nearness of his face, because she knew that if she saw and simply let herself be trapped by him, she would fall down. And she did not want to. She had already confessed to him once she liked him—indirectly, but still—and was not willing to fall into the same mistake again, she did not want to lose their friendship. Although she had to admit that she was getting on her nerves and putting her mind to work analyzing every situation she lived with him, including this one.

  
“I am sorry for what I did, I know that's not the proper way to treat a lady, specially you,” he said lowering his head to rest it in her forehead.

  
She kept her eyes down while her breathing became heavier, she was nervous and satisfied finding herself in the position she was, yet she put all her willpower to separate herself from Matthew's body and lift her gaze.

  
She stared deep down in his eyes as if reading him, trying to know all his secrets, looking for something. She just didn't know what. But she could see the way he was looking at her, as if she was a piece of art, just as Taehyung looked at Somin. It made her heart go faster and her mind wonder. What exactly was going on?

  
“Why are you looking at me this way?” She asked in a whisper so low that if he had not been so close, he would not have been able to hear.

  
He chuckled reluctant and she blushed furiously.

  
“I wonder what else I could do to make it obvious to you...”

  
She frowned. She did get the hint, but couldn't fully get it into her skull.

  
He held her chin and pulled her head up to place a quick kiss on her lips, like an innocent child.

  
“I like you, Jiwoo,” he confessed. “A lot. I am not drunk this time,” he added. “I meant what I said.”

  
She swallowed opening her eyes wide, giving her that doll like aspect along with her big soft cheeks and small lips.

  
“I like you a lot,” he repeated and leaned on to kiss her. She had to stand on her tiptoes to be able to reach him better, but eventually she kissed him back.

  
They were on a passionate lip lock, Matthew's hands were massaging her waist as they were earlier, while her arms were around his neck. His mouth dropped to her jaw, giving her butterfly kisses. She gasped with each kiss, or bite he gave her.  
Her head turned backwards to leave her neck completely exposed to him. Matthew's hand reached the curve of her making her moan his name in his ear.

  
“I...” bite, “love...” kiss, “when...” kiss, “you...” bite, “say...my name.”  
He cornered her against the wall, kissing her, his hands imprisoning her between his big body and the wall, traveling from side to side, back, waist, hip, abdomen, buttocks; as Jiwoo's small hands moved from his neck to his shoulders, back, or chest.

  
He bent down a little to let her jump into his arms, she did and tangled her long legs around his waist, allowing him to hold her from the back of her thighs.

  
Again he concentrated on her neck and collarbones, while she squeezed Matthew's shoulders with her fingertips. She made the mistake of opening her eyes because she found the mirror across the room and was able to get a perfect view of what was happening. A damn hot view.

  
He was so intoxicating that she did not want to stop. But she could already feel through the fabric of their clothes Matthew's hardness and certainly did not want to go that far, besides they were on a public space even if they were alone.

  
She looked for his lips to give him a chaste kiss.

  
“I like you too, a lot.”

  
He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

  
Their breathings were heavy and faces blushed.

  
She was still on his arms and when he moved accommodating her, his hardness brushed her.

She opened her eyes and felt her whole face go even more red.

  
“Sorry,” he apologised looking guilty.

  
“It's okay,” she answered hiding her face in his neck with embarrassment.

  
“I love practicing with you.”

  
“Yeah, me not so much,” she wrinkled her nose. “This was not what I had in mind to practice.”

  
“But you loved it,” he teased making her blush.

  
“Maybe...” she smiled.

  
He kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting another Bwoo fanfiction that is called 'Ocean' and a girl there told me this ship needs more love, so I decided to post this oneshot. Hope you like it :)


End file.
